NO! Come Back Baby Trunks!
by HaloGatomon
Summary: The first fic in a trilogy. Halo is set the task of looking after Baby Trunks for the weekend and her friends decide to help. They get trouble when Baby Trunks goes missing and causes trouble.....


Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ or any of the other characters from other animes(or in Legolas' case, film/book).  
  
Author's Note~This is just a little fic I came up with after watching a few funny films and getting extremely hyper(prepare for total insanity!).   
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
NO! Come Back Baby Trunks!  
  
Chapter 1-Uh Oh…We're In Trouble…  
  
  
"Hey everyone, come in." Mirai greeted warmly.  
Ty, Gohan, Kara, Quatre, Faith, Goten, Mikomi, Legolas, Melissa, 17, Kate, Matt, Ben, Mimi, Colleen, TD, Tai, 18, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Goku all walked inside.  
"What you doing here Mirai?" Melissa asked.  
"Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Halo's voice called from upstairs.  
Just then, Halo came walking carefully down the stairs holding something in her arms which alarmed everyone to no end.  
"OMG!!!!!!!!! HALO'S HAD A BABY!!!!!!!!!!" Kara screamed, fainting in Quatre's arms.  
"MY GOD! I NEVER KNEW HALO AND MIRAI WERE GETTING UP TO ANY BUISSNESS!" Ty yelled.  
"THAT WAS QUICK!" TD shouted.  
"I'M A GRANDFATHER??????????????????" Goku yelled, more in excitement than shock.  
"QUIET ALL OF YOU! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!" Halo yelled.  
"TOO BLOODY LATE FOR THAT!" Tai said.  
"Look, Bulma asked if I'd look after Baby Trunks for her and Vegeta while they went for a relaxing weekend on holiday together, so I agreed. Mirai is staying over with me to help." Halo said.  
"But that still means I COULD be a grandfather right?" Goku asked hopefully.  
Halo slapped her head while Mirai blushed.  
"Sadly dad, no." Halo replied.  
"Aw kurso!" Goku grumbled.  
Kara then got a rolled up newspaper and wacked Goku's head with it.  
"Shame on you Goku, swearing in front of a baby! Shame on you!" Kara yelled.  
"Leave my dad alone!" Goten bravey yelled, then hid behind Faith for fear of making Kara turn into her demon form.  
"Don't worry dad, I'm sure you'll become a grandfather soon enough." Halo said, winking at her eldest brother, Gohan, and Ty who both blushed while TD snickered.  
Baby Trunks then started to stir in Halo's arms. He then gave out a big yawn which caused a huge wave of "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'S" to flood the surrounding area.  
"Bless his little cotton socks!" Kara said, clasping her hands together. "He's such a kawaii lil' thing!"  
"And to think you started off as cute as that Mirai!" Legolas joked.  
"What do you mean "started off as"?" Halo said. "Mirai is still as cute as he was when he was a baby!"  
"And I have photos to prove it!" Melissa said, waving a bunch of photos in the air.  
"HOW'D YOU GET THEM?!" Mirai asked in horror.  
Melissa narrowed her eyes and smirked.  
"I have my ways…..heehehehe." Melissa replied.  
"How about we settle down and watch some cartoons? I bet Baby Trunks would love to watch some cartoons eh?" Halo suggested as Baby Trunks giggled.  
"Let's watch Sailor Moon!" Colleen said, jumping down on the sofa.  
"Yeah! I heard Baby Trunks loves watching Sailor Moon." Halo said, sitting down next to Ty and Mirai.  
"That's only cause he likes Sailor Mars, like his father." Kara said, snickering.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" TD screamed, pouncing on Kara.  
"Oh vey, it's not been 5 minutes and there's already a fight going on." Trowa mumbled.  
"Hey guys, someone go stop dad from eating all the food." Gohan said, sitting down.  
"Mission accepted." Heero said, walking towards the kitchen.  
"Must he always say that?" Mimi asked.  
"It's his tradition." Ben replied.  
After Heero dragged Goku back from the kitchen, everyone started watching Sailor Moon until Ben changed the channel so he could watch Robot Wars.  
"HYPNO DISC SHALL RISE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ben yelled, waving a huge flag with 'Arise Hypno Disc' on it.  
"NO WAY! GO RAZOR!!!!!!!!!!" Halo and Mirai yelled together while standing on the sofa.  
"PANIC ATTACK ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Faith and the GW boys yelled.  
Goku and TD ignored everyone mainly cause they were busy playing with Baby Trunks and letting him wave a mini flag that said 'I'm surrounded by morons' on it.   
Eventually, everyone got so tired that they feel asleep on the sofa, chairs and floor.  
*Next morning*  
"*yawn* So what's for breakfast?" Goku asked, scratching his head.  
"Will a fry up do?" Mikomi asked, hugging Legolas.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A HUGE wail echoed through out Halo's house and everyone fell over in shock. Halo then came running down stairs in tears.  
"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Mirai asked, taking Halo by her hands.  
"BABY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!! HE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Halo cried.  
  
  
That's part one done ^-^ Tell me if you want more! 


End file.
